


Shepard’s Dilemma

by HalRose



Series: Mass Effect: The Vakarians [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Baby, Destroy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, No Shepard Without Vakarian, Swearing, smug garrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: Garrus didn’t think he’d get woken up by an argument this morning, but he wasn’t expecting who the argument was with… and why it was actually one-sided.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Mass Effect: The Vakarians [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768630
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Shepard’s Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to upload this tomorrow but I couldn't wait XD

**Garrus**

I hadn’t slept very well at all the past couple of days – the Council had needed my help, and when they asked for ‘Commander Shepard’, she told them to fuck off.  
Her exact words were “You don’t control me, and I have a life now. Sort your own problems out.”

So naturally, they turned to me.

We’d settled down on the Citadel in a nice apartment and we loved being off the radar for a bit… but the Council would not stop harassing my wife, so I decided to step up and do what they asked, some of the Council objected to this as I am not Shepard and never will be, but when Athena gave her blessing, they were eager to gloss over our frosty relationship to focus on what they wanted from me.  
She also told them that she was going by ‘Commander Vakarian’ now, but quite frankly they didn’t give a shit.

I have been trying to catch up on my sleep, when I hear a ruckus from the kitchen and decide to go investigate.  
I can hear a baby laughing, followed by groans of frustration from a woman – my wife and our son.

There is food splattered all across the kitchen, my son is giggling as he throws a bowl on the floor.  
He’s 6 months old, and he is not eating his food, but is gladly covered in it.

“Listen here, Demus David Vakarian, you are going to eat the food I give you, and you are going to like it, do you understand?” My wife is frustrated, but I’m enjoying the whole situation, through sleepy eyes.

I check the clock – It’s 8am, so I’ve gotten a good few hours at least. I know Athena would have never wanted to wake me, because I’m working so hard, but it’s worth it, when I come home to this.  
Athena hasn’t noticed me yet, either, so I watch the rest of the situation unfold.

She cleans up all the food, and Demus spots me, giggling again, before turning his attention back to his Mother.

She’s tried giving our son some Human food, but he doesn’t seem to like it. He’s more Turian than he is human, so Athena moves onto some Turian food I’d imported from Palaven.  
He seems to like that a lot more, but is still refusing to eat it when his Mother is trying to feed him and he won’t eat, no matter what she does.

“Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do.” Athena says, all too seriously “If you eat the food, we can go visit Auntie Tali, If you don’t eat it, I’m going to wake up your Father.”

“Are you trying to bargain with the baby?” I ask.

Athena just looks round at me, wide-eyed, with a small smile on her face.

“How long have you been awake, baby? Did I wake you up?”

“I slept a little bit, I’ve had worse sleep.” I say, amused at the whole situation. 

I pull Athena closer, kissing her and she leans in, before pulling away.

“Your son doesn’t want to eat his breakfast, please help.” Athena murmurs.  
I stroll on over to our son and pick up the baby food and the spoon.  
Demus starts clapping happily, before happily accepting the food.

“How come he’ll eat when you give him it, but he won’t for me!? That’s favouritism!” My wife sounds like she’s given up and is pouting.

“He’s 6 months old, Mrs Vakarian.” I can’t help but laugh at the whole situation, because Demus is clearly finding this funny.

I don’t let it go, either.

“I WILL win him round, sooner or later.” Athena says determinedly.

Demus does it on purpose, I’m sure of it. He loves stirring up trouble and he’s only 6 months old.  
I can’t help but be smug.

Especially when several months later, his first word is “Dada.”


End file.
